pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrono Kamiri
"..." Pastel violet |eye color = Gray |home = Parajuku |occupation = Princess |song sang = Barefoot Renaissance |brand = Scacco Matto |manager = / |type = Premium Type |birthday = 12/31 |seiyuu = User:Hanako Inoue |singer = User:Hanako Inoue |imagecolor = Diamond Pink}} Chrono Kamiri (カミリくろの) is a Premium Idol who uses the brand Scacco Matto. She's a Princess from Clock Dimension, more specifically the Future Princess of the Nightmare World. It is revealed she's Mystery and Haruka Shirogane's future daughter and Star Kamiri's twin sister, who comes from an erased timeline. Appearance Chrono is completely different from her mother and father, having white hair and gray eyes. This is due to a special genetic condition regarding Nightmares with time powers. Her soft white hair is actually of a very bright violet, and is fluffy and a little messy. Personality In a similar fashion to her future self, Chrono is a kuudere. She's so shy people think she has no feelings, but the truth is that she hates to show them. She barely speaks and often keeps a poker face, staring at people without ever blinking and bowing down when greeting friends. She is also very boyish. She often does things without telling others, like spying on people or pulling pranks, and is usually never caught. When she speaks, it's never than one word or two, and she never shows any emotion when talking. A recurring joke is that Chrono at times mutters lewd things, being actually quite perverted, and everyone loses it, trying to cover Star Kamiri's ears. Chrono really likes being cuddled and usually acts like a cat. Relationships *Mystery: Mystery is Chrono's father. Chrono acts more like a butler than a daughter to her parents, but really cares about them. Ever since Chrono was born, Mystery was worried about her seemingly lacking emotions, and tried many times to make her laugh, unsuccesfully. When Chrono grew up, she and him started getting along and she's often seen sitting with him and doing whatever he's doing at the moment, like playing videogames or even reading manga. *Haruka Shirogane: Haruka is Chrono's mother. When Chrono is with Haruka, she usually acts like a little cat, asking for hugs (without saying anything, just opening her arms) and falling asleep in her arms while being petted. Chrono is also the only one who has the guts to tell Haruka her cooking is horrible, and usually cooks instead of her when Mystery is sick, to avoid potential deaths. *Star Kamiri: Twin siblings who are polar opposites. While Star is a Nightmare, Chrono is mostly a normal human, and this difference forcefully split them, since humans have to sleep at night, and Nightmares can't. However, the two really loved playing together at day, and Star always showed her what kind of magic spells he'd learnt with Mystery. If Chrono always was quiet and emotionless, she became the opposite with Star, laughing and smiling just like him. Trivia *Her powers can stop and rewind time, and everyone mistook her for a boy, so this is where her nickname "Chrono" came from. *Chrono is bisexual. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Royalty Category:Premium Idol Category:Traps Category:LGBT Characters Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1